It's About Time
by Harliquinn
Summary: Bill decides it's time to law the law down to Jessica. Takes place after the second season episode Shake and Fingerpop. Warning: will contain disciplinary spanking of a teenager.


Author's Note: I promise I haven't abandoned my NCIS/Bones story. I will post the next chapter in that soon. But the idea for this story popped into my head and won't leave me alone.

Summary: Bill decides it's time to law the law down to Jessica. Takes place after the second season episode Shake and Fingerpop. Warning: will contain disciplinary spanking of a teenager.

**IT'S ABOUT TIME**

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Bill sighed. He was in bed with Sookie cuddled up to his side, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. It had become their habit to discuss the events of the day or night, as the case may be, after making love.

On that particular night Bill had returned to their hotel suite after his meeting with Eric to find Jessica engaged in sexual intercourse with and feeding on a young man who had been supplied by the hotel. After escorting the young man from the suite, he had confined Jessica to her bedroom with the promise that they would discuss the matter later.

It was Sookie's turn to sigh. She moved out of Bill's arms to lean against the headboard of the bed. She supposed Bill being Jessica's maker was akin to him being her father, and Bill definitely had set ideas on how the young vampire should behave. Jessica, on the other hand, was determined to enjoy her new life as a vampire to the fullest extent.

"Well, I suppose that being a vampire's maker is something like being her father, isn't it?" she asked, glancing over at Bill.

His expression hardened and became more stern. "I suppose it is at that."

"You were a father before you were turned, weren't you?"

Bill was silent for a moment before speaking. "I was." He realized the direction of Sookie's thoughts. "Jessica has been acting like a disobedient child. Eric brought her to me because he no longer wanted to deal with her attitude." He paused while he thought about how he would have handled this type of situation with his own children while he was still human. He knew without a double that neither of his children's behavior would have gotten as bad as Jessica's as he would have nipped it in the bud long before. Realizing what he had to do, he leaned over to give Sookie a passionate kiss.

Watching Bill as he left the bed and began dressing, Sookie wondered what he had decided to do. Her suspicions were confirmed when he turned to her before exiting the room and stated, "you should ignore any sounds coming from the next room."

Moving down the short hallway to Jessica's room, he knocked once on the door before entering without waiting for an invitation. He was mildly surprised to find Jessica sitting on the bed, watching television. Bill had half suspected her to have taken off the moment he and Sookie had entered their bedroom.

Jessica glanced up from the program she was watching and glared at Bill. "I didn't invite you in."

"I do not require an invitation from you," Bill responded. He saw that although the teenage girl had changed into a robe, she was still wearing her heavy makeup. It was something he found particularly distasteful. "Turn that off and go wash that gunk off your face." He wasn't the least surprised when Jessica ignored his order. "Now," he said, sternly, "Or I will do it for you."

Jessica looked up and saw the stern expression on Bill's face and decided it would be better to obey this order. She had changed into the robe after the older man had taken her human toy away but had not bothered to wash her face. Moving toward the bathroom she muttered several impolite words under her breath. Bill chose to ignore them for the moment.

A few minutes later Bill nodded in approval when Jessica reentered the room, her face now free of makeup. The sight did give him pause, however, as without the enhancements Jessica looked so incredibly young. It only served to harden his resolve in what he knew he had to do. "Sit down," he ordered while coming to his feet.

Jessica glanced at him as she moved to obey. She wasn't quite sure she liked the direction this was going.

Bill moved to stand in front of the teenage girl, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a brief flash of memory of a very similar scene with his young son before he left to fight in the war. Of course, the scene with his son had ended with the boy going to bed early instead of with the punishment he intended for Jessica.

"Jessica, I realize you are young and lived with strict parents before I made you," he began, almost conversationally. "It's only natural that you would want to explore what this new life has to offer." His expression and his voice turned hard. "However, you have been taking your explorations too far. I have set rules and boundaries for your safety, yet you continuously break them. You are often disobedient and have a bad attitude. I will not put up with it any longer." Bill paused. He could see that Jessica was beginning to realize the full meaning of his words.

Bill stepped forward and grasped Jessica by the arm, pulling her to her feet at the same time he sat on the side of the bed. "It is time that you face the consequences of your actions." He secured her more firmly over his lap and brought his hand down in a firm, stinging slap. "You will do as you are told and comply with the rules and boundaries I set for you. Is that understood?" Bill's hand had continued to rain painful swats on Jessica's upturned backside as he spoke.

Jessica squirmed, trying without success to avoid Bill's punishing hand. He wasn't holding back any of the strength behind his swats, and her backside soon felt like it was on fire. She had received more whippings from her father's belt than she could count, but they had never burned the way Bill's hand did.

"I asked if you understand what I have said to you, and I expect an answer." Bill's words finally broke through to her consciousness.

"Yes, I understand. Please, stop. I promise I will be good." Jessica reached back with her free hand in an attempt to protect her backside from further contact with Bill's hand. Bill caught her hand and held it at the small of her back. Tipping her forward by raising his right leg, he delivered several stinging swats to her tender sit spot.

"That is good, because if I have to do this again the spanking you will receive will make this one seem like child's play." Bill pulled Jessica to her feet and positioned her to stand between his spread knees. "You are important to me, and I do not want to see you hurt. If you continue to behave as you have, your life as a vampire will end before it has even begun. I do not wish that to happen."

Jessica was surprised when Bill pulled her forward into his arms and hugged her. She wondered if he actually did care for her as he had said. Pulling out of his embrace, Jessica nodded. She was confused and wasn't sure she could put voice to her thoughts. This was something she was going to have to think on for a while.

Bill sensed Jessica's thoughts. "I believe it would be a good idea for you to retire to your coffin for the rest of the night. It will be dawn soon, and you need your rest." He didn't say that it would give her the opportunity to work through the emotions racing through her mind. "I will see you at breakfast tomorrow night."

He left Jessica's room and moved back down the short hallway to the one he shared with Sookie. As he had told Jessica, dawn was only an hour or so away. He needed the comfort of his human lover's arms for the short time he had before he, too, had to seek the refuse of his coffin. He only hoped that he got through to his young protégé and would not have to repeat his actions with her any time soon. Sighing, he shed his clothes and slipped into bed and pulled Sookie into his arms.

THE END


End file.
